A Day Out Germany x Italy
by SexyRussia
Summary: Germany and Italy are going on a day out and they decide to go to a cosplay shop. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA (even though I wish I did) AND I OWN THIS


"So, what are we going to do today Germany?" Italy was his usual energetic self, holding onto the strong man's arm, trying to drag the muscular man.

"Vhat do you vant to do?" His cheeks were a light pink as Italy was pulling his arm.

"How about...we go to...hm... How about there!?" Italy was pointing in the direction of a cosplay shop.

"I don't know... I've never been to a cosplay shop and it doesn't seem all that fun." Germany was a little nervous, he looked down to Italy's longing eyes staring up at him. "Okay," Ludwig said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Italy jumped for joy than clung to Germany's arm as the advanced toward the store.

"Germany! Germany! Look at this!" Italy was holding a frilly black and white maid outfit. "I'm going to try this on."

Germany's face became a tomato. "Are you sure about zhat...?"

"Of course!" The Italian beamed with excitement. "Can you tell me if it looks good?"

Germany looked down and with a quiet voice spoke, "J-Ja..."

Italy stepped out of the changing room while Germany seemed like his head was going to explode.

"Doitsu, can you zip the back for me, please."Feli turned around to reveal a zipper half way up his slightly toned back.

"S-Sure, Italia..." Germany's face was a crimson red as he carefully zipped the back of the dress up to Italy's nape. It had seemed like an eternity before Feliciano's back had been completely zipped up. "There you go."

"Do I look pretty?" Italy twirled a few times, making the dress more poofy than it already was.

"Y-Yes, Italia." Ludwig turned away, trying to hide his flustered face. "Y-You look beautiful."

"Ve~ Can you help me take it off?"

"C-Can't you do it yourself?"

"No, I can't." Feliciano stared up at the tall figure with large pleading eyes. "Please, Luddy."

Ludwig glanced back at Feli and shoved him back in the changing room. Feli stood in confusion as Luddy locked the door behind them.

"W-What are you-" Italy stopped as he was soon pinned to the wall.

"You look so adorable in that maid outfit." Germany had a lustful look in his eye and he pulled Feli into a lip-lock.

"Nnh... Na..." Italy moaned softly as he began being sucked in.

Germany broke off and planted kisses down Feliciano's neck. He pulled the dress down until he could see Feli's puckered nipple. Luddy bent down and started licking it. Italy moaned and placed his arms around the muscular German's neck. Ludwig began to suck he lover's nipple.

"G-Germa...ny...Ah..."

Ludwig moved down further to meet with a bulge in the store's dress. He moved the dress up to reveal a jet black garter belt with an immense bulge in them. Ludwig's face turned a deep red as he pulled them down to reveal Italy's throbbing penis. He held it in his hand and with his thumb, lightly grazed the head of the penis.

Italy let out a soft moan. "G-Germany..."

Germany pulled down the underwear to Italy's ankles, showing off his lover's private regions. Ludwig crept his hand along Feli's hindquarters and slowly slid one finger up Feli's anus. Italy whimpered and when he got used to the back and forth motion Germany began, Ludwig proceeded to add another finger in. Feliciano moaned in pleasure, "L-Ludwig...~"

This continued until all four of Ludwig's fingers were inside of Italy.

"L-Luddy...put it...inside me...~" Italy gazed seductively at the German, beckoning him.

Luddy pulled down his pants to his knees, along with his boxers to unveil a large pulsating penis. He slowly slipped it into Feliciano's anus. Italy let out a pleasured moan. Germany moved slowly at first, allowing his mate to become used to the motion. He held Feliciano's legs while Italy laid on the ground.

The big man began speeding up. Italy moaned repeatedly, reaching around to grab onto something. He sped up some more and Italy began getting louder.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Are you alright in there?" A worried female voice echoed through the changing room and as if on instinct Luddy stopped.

"J-Ja, ve are doing alvight, danke."

"A-Alright, if you need any help, I'm here~" The sound of heel clicks became farther away. When they couldn't hear them anymore, Germany pulled up part of the dress and put it into the Italian's mouth. He looked confused and was about to speak when Ludwig began to thrust again and Italy clenched down on the fabric.

"Nh...nah..." The fabric began to fall out of the Italian's mouth. "G-Germany... I-I'm about to... NAH.." From Feliciano's erect member erupted a thick white liquid.

"Italia!" The muscular German had cum inside the much smaller Italian. "S-Sorry, Italy... I went inside..."

Italy laid down with his arms outstretched up towards his lover. "H-Hug."

Germany bent down and laid next to him, wrapping his large arms around the smaller frame Ludwig kissed Feli's neck and whisper to him. "Ich liebe dich."

Feli turned around and kissed Luddy's nose and said, "Ti amo."

 **I'm sorry if this isn't very good, this is my first time writing something like this. I hope you all enjoy it and if you wouldn't mind, leave a comment. All criticism is welcome. Have a good day!**


End file.
